AFS1E8 What Are Little Girls Made Of?
Plot At a lake, Kevin jumps into the lake and makes a giant wave. Brainstorm vaporizes the wave and shocks Kevin out of the water. He turns into Ben. The two notice that Gwen is depressed because the lake was Max's secret fishing lake. They notice a cloaked woman put a strange flower near a tree. They run over to her, but she disappears. 'Max plus Verdona' is carved into the tree. Ben tries to track the woman with the flower, but fails. Ben finds many flowers, wilted. They wait in the car for the woman to come back. Ben plays with the lock, annoying Kevin. Gwen walks away to go to the bathroom and tells the boys to keep watch. The woman appears by the tree and leaves a flower. Ben and Kevin confront her. She attacks them with energy like Gwen uses and flies away. Ben goes Jetray and chases her. Kevin follows on foot. She seems to be having fun. Jetray pulls ahead, but she avoids him and continues. He zaps her with a neuroshock, but it does nothing. She flies into Kevin and he grabs her, but she flings him away. Jetray asks who she is, but she catches Jetray's neuroshock in an energy bubble and it explodes. Jetray turns back into Ben. She flies to Ben and Kevin and creates energy. Gwen shields Ben and Kevin. The woman is impressed with her energy. Gwen attacks her, but she catches it. Gwen mentions that Max is her grandfather and the woman says that she is Gwen's grandmother, Verdona. She disappears. At Gwen's house, Gwen tells her dad, Frank, about her powers and meeting Verdona. Frank tells Gwen that Verdona is an alien. Ben and Kevin eavesdrop, but Gwen notices them and invites them in. Gwen tells Frank that Verdona wants something and Frank tells Verdona to come out. She teleports them to the living room where Gwen's mom, Natalie, breaks a glass. Verdona fixes it. She tells Natalie to bring tea and cookies. Verdona tells Gwen that both of them are Anodytes, very powerful aliens. She says that she fell in love with Max Tennyson, but they grew apart when the kids were grown. She also says that the energy that she and Gwen control is called mana. She came back when she heard that Max has disappeared. Verdona offers to bring Gwen to Anodyne and train her to use mana. Frank and Natalie say that they won't stop Gwen if she wants to go. Gwen runs off, overwhelmed. Ben and Kevin follow her to the roof. Ben gives Gwen the same advice she gave him when he was trying to decide whether or not to put on the Omnitrix. Kevin tells Gwen not to go. She kisses him and walks off. Inside, Gwen tells Verdona that she isn't going. Verdona turns into an Anodyte to try and convince Gwen to go with her. She says that Gwen is too young to make up her own mind and decides to destroy Gwen's body to free the Anodyte inside. Ben and Kevin step in front of Gwen. She blasts them through the wall and Gwen follows. She attacks them with mana. Kevin throws pavement stones at her and Ben turns into Spidermonkey, a blue monkey. Spidermonkey joins in the fight. He creates a web slingshot that Gwen launches mana from, hitting Verdona. Gwen kicks her away. Spidermonkey ties her up in web. Kevin is about to attack her, but says that he can't hurt Ben and Gwen's grandmother. Verdona frees herself and draws mana from all of the nearby plants. She attacks Kevin, burying him in rock. She grabs Spidermonkey and ties him up in web. She grabs Gwen. Gwen yells at her and says that she loves her life and is not going, no matter what Verdona does. Verdona says that she misses Max, and Kevin reminds her of him. Verdona accepts Gwen's refusal, fixes the yard and house, and flies away. Gwen picks up a flower that Verdona left and places it beneath the tree at the lake. Impact *Ben transforms into Spidermonkey for the first time *Verdona, Frank, and Natalie are introduced *It is revealed that Gwen is an Anodite alien Spidermonkey.PNG|Spidermonkey|link=Spiderminkey Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Verdona *Frank Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson Aliens *Brainstorm *Jetray *Spidermonkey Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Alien Debuts